


Из заметок Стефани Роджерс, капитана армии США, об Э.Э. Старке, обыкновенном гении

by RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; спецквест [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Female Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: таким образом из приведённой выдержки можно вывести, что первая из Капитанов Америк была влюблена в Железного человека...





	Из заметок Стефани Роджерс, капитана армии США, об Э.Э. Старке, обыкновенном гении

**Author's Note:**

> профиль автора [на фикбуке](ficbook.net/authors/462744)

Меня откровенно ведёт от Старка. От мужчины, который младше меня на полвека и в то же время — в два раза старше. Ведёт от его ума, его голоса, от того, как он двигается, что говорит, от жгучих тёмных глаз и непозволительно ярких губ.  
  
Эти блядские губы, обрамлённые жёсткой даже на вид бородкой, стоило бы запретить законодательно! И основное — блядские они в прямом смысле. Будь Старк женщиной, пробы ставить негде было бы даже в этом веке, не то что во времена моей юности. Но он мужчина.  
  
Почти век назад именно такая разница в возрасте, как у нас, считалась идеальной для крепкого брака.  
  
Брака, мать его, а не одноразового траха. Покажите мне, кто в постели Тони Старка задерживался дольше, чем на ночь? Не считая Пеппер, конечно. Чёрт знает, чем взяла его эта рыжая стерва. Я и так нечасто с ней сталкиваюсь, слава Богу, но хотелось бы вообще её не видеть: то, как она строит Старка, Коулсона, Фьюри и весь Пентагон в придачу, конечно, достойно уважения... Но любви к ней у меня не вызывает.  
  
Наташа смеется, говорит, это капитанская ревность. Мол, как это, подчиняются не Капитану Америке, а какой-то гражданской вертихвостке. Но если честно, дело далеко не в том, что я — капитан, а Пеппер даже не военная. Я ревную не как капитан, я ревную как женщина.  
  
Наверное, мне должно быть стыдно за то, что я ненавижу Пеппер. Но я просто ненавижу. Потому что, несмотря на всё, что мы вместе пережили, он никогда не улыбался мне так, как улыбается ей. Даже после того самого единственного раза.


End file.
